


20: Breaking the rules

by Kealpos



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: A writing prompt from TumblrConnor convinces Evan to skip a class or two with him.





	20: Breaking the rules

“What’re you doing fifth period?”

 

Evan Hansen looked up slowly from his phone, a confused look on his face as he locked eyes with the boy sitting across from him, Connor Murphy.

 

“I’m.. going to class?”

“Boring,” Connor crowed from across the lunch table before leaning forward onto one elbow and grabbing Evan’s discarded sandwich bag.

 

“Skip with me. We can get high or go to a planetarium or something,” he said, sticking his hand in and through the bag.

Evan frowned at both the suggestion and the thing Connor was doing with the bag and grabbed it from him, disposing it in the trash.

 

“Don’t- doesn’t the school contact your parents when you don’t show up?”

“I dunno. I don’t care. I don’t think so cause I mean, it’s not like my parents chew me out for it unless Zoe catches me and decides to tell them. If you’re asked about it, just say you felt like you were gonna puke and went home.”

 

“I might have a test later.”

“Hansen, don’t you make it a point to know when all your tests are?”

“Well, it’s aga- against the rules anyway, so!” Evan said, making a final point.

 

Connor shrugged at him before sitting back slightly and closing his eyes.

“You don’t have to come if you really don’t want to, but I figured I should offer. So, you finish the algebra homework?”

 

The rest of the lunch period went normally, with Connor asking Evan about college applications and Jared stopping by to ruffle Connor’s hair (to the annoyance of Connor) and talk about his boyfriend for a few minutes.

 

They hung out until the bell rang, Connor standing up to follow Jared and quickly telling Evan, “I’ll be hanging outside my locker after fourth if you change your mind,” before leaving.

 

Evan debated whether or not to go with Connor for the next period, weighing the pros and cons. He even made a list.

 

‘Pros: 1. No class, 2. Get to hang out with Connor :), 3. Connor won’t think I’m a coward, 4. Hang out with cute guy/crush one on one.

Cons: 1. Miss class, 2. School might contact Mom and she’ll be disappointed in me, 3. If Mom finds out she’ll tell my therapist and then my therapist will also be disappointed in me, 4. Also teachers, 5. What if I have a pop quiz in 5th or 6th period, 6. What’re we gonna do if we skip anyways, 7. Hang out with cute guy/crush one on one.’

 

Despite the creeping anxiety, Evan did show up outside of Connor’s locker after fourth, unconsciously picking at a few of the pimples that had appeared on his face in the past few days.

 

After a minute or two of waiting, Connor finally arrived, a shit-eating grin painted across his face.

“Alright, let's make like a teenage boy and beat it,” he says, Evan responding by making an over exaggerated gesture for puking.

 

“Let’s make like Jesus and get the hall- hell out of here,” Evan mumbles, getting a laugh out of Connor before he tugs on his arm and out the door near them.

 

Once outside, Connor jokingly makes a run for it, Evan following until they reached the church directly next to it, because frankly, maybe the narrator goes to a school that’s right next to a church because of course they do and they don’t know how shit works in other states and they don’t care.

 

Evan is surprised to find he doesn’t care much either.

Until he starts thinking about it, that is, but he distracts himself from himself by asking, “So, you ha- have some place in mu- mind?”

 

Connor made a face and looked into the distance for a few beats before locking eyes with Evan once again.

“Wanna hit up an IHOP?”

 

Evan shrugs in a way he hopes comes off as affirmative, and he smiles slightly because he’s dumb and looks way too deep into a lot of things, in a usually negative way, and it almost sounds like a date.

**Author's Note:**

> First time properly writing deh for other people to read???? On MY ao3 account???? It's more likely than you think
> 
> tumblr is @transbrookelohst where you can like berate me for this idk what you do


End file.
